Revisiting the Past
by TeamJacobxxxx
Summary: Rowan returns home to mystic falls and her two older brothers, Damon & Stefan. What she didn't count on, though was Klaus. Klaus and Rowan already have a History. But can she find the will to stay away from her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the chapter: Paramore: I hate to see your heart break**

Taking a deep breath I set my suitcase on the front step. I pushed open the door of my childhood home and stepped neatly inside, dragging my suitcase behind me. I left my stuff by the door and walked into the lounge. I gasped.

'Katherine?'

Her eyes widened. 'N-no. I'm Elena. Who are you?'

'Rowan' I answered 'Do you live here now?'

'No I'm just visiting'

I didn't reply. Just then a door had opened at the top of the stairs. My big brothers appeared at the top.

'Rowan?' Damon gasped.

'The one and only' I grinned, before I was engulfed in a hug. I stared over my brother's shoulder at the figure that had joined Stefan at the top of the stairs.

'Klaus' I breathed, backing away, my hand instinctively clutching the door handle. He stared. I twisted the door handle, before I sprinted at vampiric speed into the woods. Some memories shouldn't be revisited.

**November 1890**

_I packed my bags silently. I needed to go. I couldn't deal with this anymore. The constant running. I loved him, but to be together I needed to be secretive, break contact with everyone and be constantly on red-alert. _

'_I'm sorry' I whispered, seeing him at the bottom of the stairs. My skirt rustled as I descended. He held out his hand I ignored it. It was killing me to do this. I hated to hurt him. I ran out the door before he could see the tears threatening to spill over. I ran. I ran back to my brother._


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Song of the Chapter: One Republic: Secrets**

_**Sorry guys, these chapters will get longer. BTW the song of the chapter is a song I've picked as the song reflecting the mood of the chapter please try to listen to them ;) *Looking for a beta***_

I returned to the boarding house when I was sure he was gone. My suitcase had been moved to my old room, which was still decorated the way it was in 1864. The faded ping floral wallpaper was just as I left it, the dent in the ceiling where I had thrown my toy elephant as a child still there. A framed black-and-white photo of me and my mother with Damon still sitting on the desk. I was ten in that photo, meaning he was seventeen. The layer of dust was so thick I left packing till later and began to dust. I opened the windows and threw back the cover.

About an hour later I was sitting in my room, having made the necessary changes, and was plugged into my IPod, there was a knock at my door. Damon came in, followed by Elena and Stefan.

'We wanna know why you ran when you saw Klaus.' Damon announced.

'And I wanna know how it's your business.'

'Ha. Funny.'

'Whatever'

'You've got to tell us! 'Elena said 'If there is any way we could use you to find a weakness in-'

'A weakness in Klaus? Is that it? That's why you're bothering me? Guess what! You know nothing! There is so much more under the 'monster you're trying to kill!' I shrieked. She was up against the wall now my nose inches from hers.

'So you do know something?' Damon asked.

'Shut up!'

'You're being selfish!' she cried back.

'So are you! You expect me to help you? No! I won't do it! Find a way on your own! Now GET OUT! Out! Now!' I was working myself into a rage. Damon could see this. He knew all the signs. He also knew if the little tramp opened her mouth one more time I was going to snap her neck.

'Ok, come on Elena you should be getting home' Stefan said after exchanging a few whispers too quiet for her to hear. I stepped back, allowing her to leave. They filed out and I collapsed onto to my bed, sobbing as soon as the door was shut.

**November 1891**

_I followed her silently down the path, ready for the kill. In an instant she was thrown out my reach by Damon, who quickly compelled her to forget._

'_Rowan, turn it ON' he said his blue eyes worried._

'_Leave me alone' I demanded. It had been a year since I broke up with Klaus and my Emotions were off. I couldn't take the pain of not seeing him._

_I shoved him away and ran into the darkness. That was the last time I saw my brother for 117 years._

I woke with a jolt from my night mare by a figure sitting at the end of my bed. Switching on the light I immediately recognized the face.

'Katherine?' I asked, my voice bleary

'Who else?' she smirked. 'So, you didn't tell your brothers about your secret affair with Klaus? Tut-tut they'll never leave you alone till you tell them'

'Go away. I'll talk to you tomorrow'

'Fine. I'll be waiting...' she said as she silently disappeared.

The next day I went into Damon's room and crawled into his bed like I used to as a baby. When he woke he held me, whispering comforts as I sobbed. Finally I said

'Damon, there's something I need to tell you'. And then I told him everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Mom

**Rowans Lullaby is Fais do do**

**Song of the chapter: Avril Lavigne I miss you**

So, I had just poured my heart out to my brother, and, of course, he felt the need to tell Stefan, on the grounds of 'We must protect the doppelganger'.

'Tell us what you know! 'He said desperately 'You have to!'

'No.'

'He's going to _kill _her, Rowan! He needs her blood to create Hybrids!'

'And? What do I care? She's nothing to me! Klaus wants the doppelganger; well I say we give her to him! He will just plague us till we do!'

At this, Stefan left the room.

'Rowan, I need to ask you a favour.' It was Damon, leaning against the doorway.

'What?'

'Stefan cant be in school right now, so I need you to go watch Elena'

I hesitated. 'Fine' I finally answered.

I awoke feeling dismal. Opening my vast wardrobe I picked out black slim fit rowtag trousers, a messi bi t-shirt, killer heels and a short bright red leather jacket I decided to add for a bit of colour.

I had compelled the secretary to register me in all Elena's classes the previous evening and first of all was trigometry. I took the seat directly behind hers so I could watch without being watched. At first glance, and smell I counted one vampire, one un-triggered werewolf and a hybrid. After trigometry the vampire came up to me smiling.

'Hi! I'm Caroline, your new here right?'

'Yup. I am watching Elena for Stefan and Damon.' Her eyes widened as she caught my scent, and she timidly asked my name.

'Rowan-Marie Salvatore' I replied.

After Caroline left I stalked Elena to the rest of her classes, eventually being found out and left.

On my way home I stopped by the cemetery. Walking over to the familiar angel gravestone I sat down.

'Hi, mom. You know, I've really been thinking about you recently. Random thoughts, wondering if we would have become vampires if you were alive, and that lullaby you used to sing us. You might not remember, it was a long time ago. It went like this

'Fais do do, Rowan mon petit Enfant  
Fais do do t'auras du lolo.  
Maman est en haut,  
Elle fait des gateaux  
Papa est en bas,  
Il fait du chocolat.  
Fais do do, Rowan Mon petit Enfant  
Fais do do t'auras du lolo...

'Do you remember? Sometimes I still hear Damon humming it around the house. I miss you mom. Well, I brought you these flowers, do you like them? I'll just put them here, shall I? There your favourites, Vervain and roses, see the burns on my hands? I should have brought gloves. Oh well, they're healed now. Do you remember when you died? I didn't even see you one last time.' Tears slipped down my cheeks.

A hand was gently placed on my shoulder. I jumped, snarling, before seeing it was Elena.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.' She said. 'Is that your mom?'

'Yes' I said.

'Will you tell me about her? Stefan and Damon never mention her.'

'Well, she was extremely beautiful. Thinking about it she looked a little like Megan Fox. She used to sing to us and she was French. Sorry I've got to go'

'Ok. By the way, Caroline told me you was at school watching me. I'd like to say thanks.'

'No problem. See you.'


End file.
